


Un Momento

by LiliCasius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliCasius/pseuds/LiliCasius
Summary: Solo un Momento basta para que todo cambie, solo un momento es necesario para comenzar a ver la verdad, solo un momento es lo que necesito para estar seguro de lo que deseo.Las cosas no son lo que parecen, Harry descubre las mentiras que le han dicho. No sabe en quien confiar.Se desarrolla durante su cuarto año durante el cáliz de fuego, habrá varios cambios no ira muy fiel a los libros del 4 en adelante.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 8





	1. Principios

**Author's Note:**

> Esta Historia ya avía sido anteriormente publicada en otra plataforma, soy la autora de la misma espero y disfruten de la historia.

# Principios

En algún lugar, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño y tez morena viendo por el ventanal de la mansión donde se encontraba desde hace mas de 14 años encerrado.

Mirando hacia el horizonte con añoranza. En el cielo se encontraba una luna llena y el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Se escuchaba los pasos de alguien acercándose al cuarto donde el estaba.

-Al fin te encuentro- decía un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro lizo. Entrando al lugar.

-Donde mas podría estar-decia sin voltear aun, soltaldo un suspiro hacercandose un poco hacia la luz volteando a a ver al pelinegro.

-Hey tranquilo ya te dije que es por tu bien y sabes que por el momento ellos te creen muerto-deciá hacercandose al joven para enseguida abrazarlo.

-Lo siento es solo que desde que me recupere no EH salido aparte de que lo quiero de vuelta- soportando las lágrimas que quieren salir- deseo tener de vuelta a mi bebe-

-Aun que ya no es un bebe por el momento no-decia por lo bajo sacándole una risa cansada al otro-encontrare la forma para que volvamos a ser una familia, Jaime así que por favor soporta un poco mas esto-

-Es lo que intento Tom-suspira soltandolo- ya se que harás lo posible confió en ti, ya se que le enviaste la carta solo espero nos crea-

-si es igual de curioso a ti se que lo hara-

Esto último lo dijo volteando a ver el cielo en esos momentos esperando que pase mas rápido el tiempo.


	2. capitulo 1: Sera verdad??

En un pequeño cuarto del numero 4 de Privet Drive se encuentra un azabache de ojos verdes terminando de empacar sus cosas, se feliz erra que mañana irían por el y ya no que el hambre de sus tíos.

Aun que últimamente no se encuentra muy bien, ya haya un clic varios cambios en su cuerpo entre su cuerpo se su cuerpo sendo 2 poco, su cintura se hizo mas pero lo que mas se masba era el tatuaje que se le a formar años del año, solo haber salido líneas al principio el día de hasta el día de que se haga ver que puede.

Una rama de flores de cerezo, no sabia el significado pero intuía que era algo importante, algo de su familia.

No le si querido decir a nadie sobre esto ni lo lo había contado ni a Ron o Herm. No sabia por que pero no confiar poder poder esto a sus amigos y eso lo molestaba un poco.

Un sonido insistente en la ventana de su cuarto lo distrajo de sus pensamientos encontrándose una lechuza. Al abrirle la ventana esta dejo caer una carta sobre su cama y de hay se volando de vuelta sin esperar respuesta.

-De quien será- decía mientras se acercaba a tomar la carta revisándola-no tiene remitente- al tomarla vio que no pasaba nada así que prefirió abrirla.

_Querido Harry :_

_Se que no sabes ya soy y no confías en mi pero pronto lo sabrás._   
_No se donde te encierros en estos momentos pero solo te pido que el contenido de esta carta no lo comentes con nadie que no sea de tu confianza y sepas que no te traicionara ._

_Bueno yendo a lo verdadera mente importante solo quería decirte que todo lo que te han contado hasta el momento sobre tu familia es mentirá ._   
_Se que no me creerás por el momento pero lo que te digo en verdad e incluso se sobre el tatuaje de flor de cerezo que esta en tu cintura ._

_Se que todos te han dicho que tienes gran parecido a tu padre , te diré que es a verdad un que tus ojos son los de tu otro padre ._

_Me imaginó que creerás que lo que promueven mal pero no es tal como leíste tus atuviste dos padres, Lily nunca fue tu madre si no tu madrina. En el mundo mágico por lo que sabrás no se ve mal estas parejas es normal aun que eh de contarte que no todos los hombres son capaces de dar vida solo muy pocos y los que tienen capacidad tienen un tatuaje en la cintura como lo tienen tu._

_Mi pequeño se que esto es mucha información por el momento pero solo es una parte aun falta mas. Quisiera contártelo todo pero en estos momentos no se puede. Pronto te volveremos a enviar otra carta, pero recuerda solo comenta esto con los que creas que no te traicionarán._

_Y recuerda bien te amamos y estamos deseando volver a tenerte._

_Atte . Tus Padres_

Harry se lugar a la inada vuelta no se puede creer en lo que decía la carta. Sus padres estaban vivos y no solo eso Lily Evans no era su madre si no que su madrina. Ninguna forma creerlo pero la mención del tatuaje le hizo dudar de que fuera una mentira.

Quería hablarlo pero como decía la carta debe de ver quien no lo traicionaría y la verdad no estaba muy seguro de sus amigos. En eso pensó en su padrino.

Corriendo le escribió una carta donde se le dijo con el de algunas cosas que no debe decir en carta. Esperaba que todo fuera bien.

-bien amiga tienes que ir con Sirius-decía tomando a su lechuza Hedwig.

Esta ululo para en derecho a la aplicación del vuelo del emprender. Harry solo se quedo viendo a su amiga irse unos minutos para volver a para terminar de sus cosas.


	3. Capitulo 2: No estas bromeando ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches a todos solo pongo esta notita antes de comenzar el capitulo, solo para aclarar les ciertos puntos:  
> 1.- Aquí el director es el malvado del cuento.  
> 2.- Herm y Ron apoyan al director a ciegas puede ser que más adelante sean otra vez buenos o pueden quedarse como malos ya veré conforme la historia.  
> 3.- aun no decido la parejas para Lucius o Sirius podrían ser SirixRem o sirixsev, Lucxrem o Lucxsev alguna idea??  
> 4.- todo lo que paso del 1 al 3 libro sucedió tal cual como vienen en los libros, a partir del 4 en adelante abra varios cambios y siri y fred no mueren.
> 
> Raramente pondré notas pero son mas para aclarar cosas.  
> Bueno los dejo disfrutar el fic hasta pronto.

Lo desastroso de esa mañana avía pasado, nunca pensó que vendrían por él por medio de la chimenea aun que fue graciosa la expresión de sus tíos ante lo sucedido y más lo que hicieron los gemelos.

Pero ya había pasado las cosas ahora se encontraba cenando con la familia Weasley.  
La señora Weasley como siempre le ponía mucha comida para que comiera que por que se veía muy flaco, ya al final de la cena el señor Weasley estaba dando las indicaciones para mañana que irían a los mundiales.

Estaba muy emocionado seria su primer partido de Quidditch, aun que le hubiera encantado que su padrino también fuera pero con eso que aun lo creían fugitivo, no se podía. Aun que no se explicaba el por que Dumbledore no había hecho nada por su padrino, según lo que repetía Hermione el tiene influencia en el ministerio, podrían hacerle un juicio a Sirius con Veritaserum pudiendo decir la verdad y mostrar que el nunca entrego a sus padres.

Pero que mas podía hacer, no confiaba en Dumbledore para pedirle ese favor y no savia que pensara su padrino de esto. Prefiriendo ir a dormir mejor dejo de pensar en esas cosas decidiendo así mejor ir a descansar ya que mañana irían al lugar donde seria el partido.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A la mañana siguiente todo fue una locura, levantarnos temprano para luego ir al punto donde estaría el traslador que nos llevaría al lugar donde estaría todo.  
En el camino se encontramos con Cedric Diggory y su padre que los acompañaron, al llegar les explicó el señor Weasley lo que tendrían que hacer y revisando la hora para que se activara el traslador.

Después del viaje con el traslador se dirigieron a donde se instalarían en la casa de campaña, Harry estaba sorprendido ya que por fuera se veía chica un lugar pequeño pero por dentro era otra cosa. Los chicos decidieron salir a pasear un momento y ver lo que tenia el carrito de souvenirs.

Harry veía como sus amigos decidían que comprar, sintió como le jalaban un poco el pantalón. Al voltear vio aún perro negro que enseguida que vio que capto su atención ladro para enseguida salir corriendo alejándose un poco para volver a ladrarle para que lo siguiera. Si ni se equivocaba era su padrino, solo volteo un momento con sus amigos viéndolos aun distraídos para así ir enseguida detrás del perro negro.

Se alejaron del campamento hasta llegar a una arboleda realmente no estaba tan lejos pero si un poco apartado, al adentrarse un poco teniendo la privacidad necesaria Harry comenzó a llamar a su padrino.

-¿Paddfod?......Sirius, padrino ¿Dónde esta?-decía caminando un poco mas alejándose de la orilla de la arboleda.

\- Aquí Harry-decía saliendo de detrás de un árbol que estaba delante de él.

El nombrado al verlo fue directo al mayor para enseguida abrazarlo feliz de poder verlo.

-Padrino-decía alegre-¿como has estado?-

\- Bien pequeño aun que me gustaría estar mas cerca de ti-decía devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Padrino, ¿por que quisiste que nos alejáramos y no te presentarse con ayuda de los señores Weasley?-lo miraba curioso aun que la verdad se le hizo extraño que no le pidiera ayuda a estos para que lo viera.

-que.....pero.....¿Donde cree el que estas en estos momentos?-decía analizando un poco las palabras de Sirius.

-En Francia-decía desquitado de la pena sacándole una sonrisa a su ahijado-pero como yo no planeó estar tan lejos de ti, Remus me ayudo a despistarlo para así estar aun que sea en forma de perro -decía mirándolo con cariño-pero bueno que es lo que quería hablar conmigo para que me mandaras esa carta tan apurado Harry?- 

-Gracias-como imagino su padrino nunca lo traicionaría, aun que le molestaba que el director tratara de alejarlo de él- quería saber que tan verdadero es lo que dice esta carta-decía sacándola de su bolsillo del pantalón entregándosela para que la lea.

No la había dejado con sus demás cosas ya que no confiaba en que no le revisaran sus maletas para ver si escondía algo, como anteriormente había pasado, no quería pensar que fueron sus amigos pero encontrar su maleta diferente a como la había dejado lo hacía desconfiar. No quería pensar mal pero los Weasley como dice su padrino ellos escuchan muy ciegamente director y no sabría que podría pasar.

-Me llego en la noche antes de que el señor Weasley fuera por mi a casa de mis tíos-decía mirando como Sirius abría la carta y comenzaba a leerla.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que Sirius volteara a ver a Harry serio.

-Primero que Nada Harry-decía dándole un leve golpe con la carta en la cabeza- por que no me dijiste que se estaba formando el tatuaje- suspiraba un poco molesto al escuchar un leve "lo siento"- la verdad Harry no tengo por que mentirte, es verdad lo que dice la carta, todo es verdad-

-Pero....¿por que no me dijeron nada tu y Remus? Los dos insistían que mis ojos eran como los de mi "madre"-decía un poco molesto- ¿Además que significa el tatuaje?

-por lo mismo que tu ocultaste esto de tus amigo incluido el tatuaje-le sonreía con un poco de tristeza- se quien es tu otro padre.......pero no diré nada por lo que veo el te quiere contar todo-le revolvía un poco el cabello- y respecto al tatuaje, eso es mejor que te lo explique Remus el es mejor explicando ese tema, pero eso si solo te diré una cosa, No todo es lo que parece y varias cosas que te han contado y dicho son mentiras-

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, tomaría en cuenta lo que decía Sirius antes de todo ya que había visto cosas que le decían y realmente ni eran verdad.  
Aun que no podía creerlo aun estaba vivo uno de sus padres estaba feliz y un poco triste ya que se imaginaba de que bando era para que estuviera así las cosas, aun que....algo no le sonaba.

-Padrino-el mencionado lo miro-por que al final dice padres y no padre?? No será que mi papá aun este vivo-no lo cuestionaba esto ya que muchas cosas no eran lo que contaron.  
Quería tanto que eso sea verdad que esperaba que su padrino se lo confirmara.

\- No lo se Harry pero una cosa si te diré, espero y sea verdad-le sonreía.

Harry esperaba que sean ciertas las palabras de Sirius, sonriendo volvió a abrazar a su padrino.

-Bueno tienes que regresar de seguro te estarán buscando, recuerda ten cuidado, si necesitas ayuda ve con mi sobrino-le decía guiñando el ojo divertido.

-¿sobrino?- lo miraba curioso-¿donde estarás?-

-por hay cercas y Remus también así que cualquier cosa mándanos una carta por medio de él ya que nos ayudara para comunicarnos-le sonreía divertido-no creas que no nos dimos cuenta como mirabas a cierta serpiente rubia aun que también es mi sobrino-decía para enseguida convertirse en Grim y alejarse sin dejar que Harry le dijera algo.

El otro se quedo con la palabra en la boca y sonrojado ya que pensaba que había sido discreto ahora veía que no. Decidiendo irse mejor con los demás antes que se alteraran. Solo deseaba que todo pasara rápido que la verdad se revelara.


	4. Capitulo 3: ¿por que me ayudas?

A lo lejos en una mansión un joven castaño se encontraba sentado en unas sillas en los jardines de esta tomando un té. Al fin avía logrado convencer a su esposo a que lo dejara salir un momento a los jardines aun que sea para que pudiera tomar aire fresco.

-Tomi se que estas hay no te me quedes viendo nada mas-decía mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro que estaba en la puerta mirándolo.

-Solo disfrutaba la vista-decía mientras se iba acercando hasta el otro quedando a su espalda- ya comienza el mundial y algunos mortifagos aran un pequeño escandalo-le decía mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del otro.

-Y espero que hayas pedido que no hubieran tantas víctimas-suspira-se que es imposible pedirte que no haya heridos, menos por los locos que tienes en tu bando pero si podemos evitar que haya tantas victimas y los daños se limiten-decía tomado una de las manos del otro.

-bueno pero no todos son unos locos y están de acuerdo contigo cariño-besando su coronilla-me imagino que ya tienes la carta para después del mundial, para enviársela-

-si ya casi la tengo, sólo es cuestión de terminarla-suspiraba- al fin le diremos que paso realmente en el Valle de Godric, extraño a mi hermanita Lyli- decía con tristeza mirando el cielo.

-Yo también aun que no lo creas- decía suspirando-Cissy no le callo muy bien la noticia cuando Lucius se lo conto-

El otro solo asintió cerrando los ojos, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y a los amigos de su esposó, era divertido cuando estaban juntos.  
  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto en el estadio donde se llevaba acabó el partido, Harry había logrado evitar las preguntas de sus amigos cuando lo vieron regresar, ya que nos les decía el por que se había alejado de ellos y donde estuvo. Pero una vez que comenzaron a ir hacia sus lugares para disfrutar del partido empezaron a interrogarlo esperando sacarle la verdad.   
Aun que Harry no sabia que decirles, no se había puesto a pensar en una coartada nada convincente para decirles; No se le ocurría que decir hasta que se escucho la voz de alguien muy conocido para él y los demás.

-Oh baya Potter no mentías cuando decías que venias con las comadrejas y la sabelotodo- decía un chico platinado que iba pasando por hay viendo divertido a Harry.

-Malfoy-dijeron los otros dos con molestia mientras Harry solo se quedaba callado un momento hasta que reaccionó a contestarle.

-Pues ya ves que es verdad, además yo nunca miento- decía saliendo de su sorpresa para enseguida seguirle la corriente, aun que no podía estar muy seguro de lo que dijo al final ya que en verdad estaba mintiendo en ese momento.

\- Bueno bueno ya vi que san Potter no es un mentiroso-decía de manera juguetona para enseguida retirarse hacia su lugar aun lado de sus padres que lo estaban llamando.

-Entonces ¿a que hora te encontraste con Malfoy?- decía Herms mirándolo con duda.

\- Si me lo encontré cuando me separe del carrito, ya que ustedes estaban entretenidos comprando que ni me hacían ni caso quise dar una vuelta a ver las demás tiendas y me lo encontré en el camino, comenzamos a discutir y pues....se me fue el tiempo en eso-decía mintiendo de manera muy convincente.

-Bueno eso explica las cosas-decía Ron mientras la castaña solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

Harry no sabia por que Draco lo había ayudado pero aun así agradecía la ayuda aun que luego averiguaría el por que lo había hecho.  
El partido para él fue genial todo había pasado muy rápido o eso es lo que le pareció ha él, ya estando en la carpa de campaña se estaban divirtiendo por lo que hacían los gemelos y por las quejas de Ron hasta que comenzaron a escuchar ruido afuera, en eso entro el señor Weasley pidiéndonos salir apurados al mismo tiempo diciéndonos que fuéramos a refugiarnos. Vieron a lo lejos a unas personas encapuchadas, no sabían que pasaba pero hicieron lo que les pidieron aun que por un descuido en el camino se separaron.  
Vio como a lo lejos alguien invocaba algo al cielo pero no sabia que era, en eso sintió un jalón en el brazo, volteando se a ver que era encontrándose con quien menos se esperaba.

-Vamos Potter camina-lo comenzaba a jalar-no deben encontrarnos aquí- decía mientras caminaba.

Harry no sabia que decir hasta el momento sólo lo miraba un poco sorprendido. Ya cuando llegaron hasta la arboleda donde anterior mente se había visto con Sirius fue cuando sintió que lo soltaba.

-Aquí estaremos a salvo-decía mirando al cielo donde se encontraba la calavera con una serpiente saliéndome de la boca.

-¿Por que?-él otro lo miraba con duda de no entender la pregunta-¿por que me ayudas Malfoy?-

-je eso no te interesa Potter-decía serio volteando la mirada a otro lado sin ver al otro.

-Claro que me interesa-decía un poco molesto-primero me ayudas a zafarme de los chicos y ahora me traes hasta haca escapando de no se que-

-ah eres un fastidio-suspiraba un poco molesto volteando a verlo-primero escapamos de los Mortifagos, los tipos que siguen al señor oscuro-señalaba al cielo donde estaba la marca-eso es cuando hacen algún asesinato o torturaron a alguien- voltea hacia otro lado-lo de tus amigos, conforma te con que tal vez te este ayudando por petición de alguien mas-

-¿de quien?- preguntaba curioso

-mmm-lo miraba un momento antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose de el-tal vez te lo averigües pronto, algún día o tal vez no-

Harry ya no pudo decir nada ya que escucho como le estaban llamando, se fue acercándose hacia donde venían los gritos, aun con la intriga de que había pasado con Malfoy; tal vez ya en Hogwarts pueda volver hablar con él sin golpes y gritos como ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis lindos lectores vengo con esta pequeña nota para decirles que aun no terminan las votaciones para la parejas de nuestros profesores, aun pueden votar si lo desean.


	5. Capitulo 4: Explicando unas cosas

Ya había pasado una semana desde que regresaron a Hogwarts, todo iba bien y con el nuncio que les había dado el director todos estaban sumidos en como seria el elector imparcial para el torneó, Aun que Harry no le interesaba nada eso mas bien estaba mas interesado en otras cosa. En ese momento se encontraba cercas del lago negro en su hora de descanso solo, se había separado de sus amigos ya que estos estaban mas entretenidos en otras cosas aprovecho que no le ponían atención, se encontraba viendo hacia lo lejos cuando dé repente llego hasta el una lechuza dejando una carta sobre sus manos para enseguida irse.

_Para_ _: Mi_ _pequeño_ _Harry_  
 _De_ _:_ _Papá_

Cuando vio el remitente prefirió guardarla para leerla en otro momento ya que sentía que aun no era el lugar adecuado para poder leerla. Ya habiendo Pasando las clases hasta la hora de la cena todo fue normal muchos aun hablando de lo que pasaría, ya a la hora de dormir, había esperado a que todos se durmieran para así junto con su mapa y la capa se había dispuesto a salir y así dirigirse hasta la torre de astronomía evitando a los prefectos y profesores.  
Ya estando en la torre se sentó en el suelo cercas de una de las ventanas para enseguida conjurar una pequeña luz sacando así la carta.

-Bien ahora veamos que dice-murmuraba mientras comenzaba a abrirla.

_Querido_ _Harry_ _:_

 _Hola_ _mi_ _pequeño_ _,_ _espero_ _estés_ _bien_ _y_ _no_ _te_ _haya_ _pasado_ _nada_ _durante_ _ese_ _ataque_ _en_ _el_ _mundial_ _según_ _tu_ _padre_ _no_ _fue_ _tan_ _peligroso_ _pero_ _no_ _se_ _si_ _creerle_.  
 _Sabes_ _deseo_ _tanto_ _volver_ _a_ _tenerte_ _en_ _mis_ _brazos_ _pero_ _se_ _que_ _aun_ _es_ _muy_ _pronto_ _para_ _que_ _esto_ _pueda_ _pasar_ _,_ _tu_ _padre_ _no_ _me_ _deja_ _de_ _repetir_ _que_ _ya_ _casi_ _estaremos_ _juntos_ _que_ _solo_ _hay_ _que_ _esperar_ _un_ _poco_ _mas_ _._ _Y_ _también_ _me_ _pidió_ _como_ _favor_ _que_ _la_ _primera_ _verdad que te contaríamos es_ _decirte_ _sobre_ _lo_ _que_ _paso_ _en_ _el_ _valle_ _de_ _Godric,_ _en_ _la_ _nuestra_ _pequeña_ _casita_ _de_ _campo_ _._ _Y_ _eso_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _are_ _mi_ _pequeño_ _será_ _un_ _poco_ _largo_ _pero_ _espero_ _no_ _sea_ _tedioso_ _._

Al leer esta parte Harry prefirió ponerse mas cómodo tomo alguno de los bancos que se encontraban arrumbados en una esquina que usaban en ocasiones en las clases para así transfigurando en unos cojines donde poderse ponerse mas cómodo. El siempre a sido bueno usando su magia haciendo hechizos y muchas otras cosas, aun que frente a los demás demuestre que no es así, que solo es bueno en lo que es Defensa pero esto ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de esconder de lo que es realmente capaz de hacer.

_Bueno_ _comencemos de una vez_ _con_ _lo_ _primero_ _,_ _durante_ _los primeros 2_ _meses_ _de mi_ _embarazado_ _los_ _ataques_ _a_ _Voldemort_ _avían_ _comenzado_ _a_ _menguar_.  
 _Para_ _ese_ _entonces_ _con_ _ayuda_ _de_ _tu_ _madrina_ _,_ _mi_ _pequeña_ _hermanita_ _Lyli,_ _nos_ _aviamos_ _escondido_ _fingiendo_ _frente_ _a_ _los_ _de_ _la_ _orden_ _que_ _nos_ _aviamos_ _casado_ _y_ _que_ _ella_ _esta_ _ba_ _embarazada_ _gracias_ _a_ _un_ _glamour_ _esto_ _funcionó_ _._

 _Has_ _de_ _imaginarte_ _el_ _por_ _que_ _nos_ _teníamos_ _que_ _fingir_ _eso_ _y_ _si_ _una_ _pista_ _de_ _tu_ _otro_ _padre_ _es_ _que_ _el_ _participa_ _del_ _lado_ _contrario_ _a_ _lo_ _que_ _los_ _demás_ _llaman_ _el_ _lado_ _de_ _la_ _"_ _luz_ _"._ _Aun_ _que_ _muchas_ _de_ _sus_ _acciones_ _soy_ _muy_ _cuestionables_ _._ _Bueno_ _no_ _nos_ _desviemos del tema_ _._

Le sorprendió un poco por lo que decía aun que ya se lo esperaba, se había estado haciendo varias teorías de que su otro padre fuera alguien del lado "oscuro", como decían sus amigos. Suspiro volviendo a acomodarse mejor para seguir leyendo.

_Bueno_ _como_ _te_ _iba_ _diciendo_ _, nos escondimos durante todo mi embarazo hasta aun después de tu nacimiento muy pocos sabían donde estábamos en si los únicos eran tanto mis amigos como los amigos de tu padre,_ _cuando_ _tu_ _naciste_ _fue_ _el_ _momento_ _mas_ _hermoso_ _y_ _doloroso_ _(_ _para_ _mi_ _claro_ _)_ _pero_ _te_ _juro_ _que_ _no_ _me_ _arrepiento_ _de_ _nada_ _de lo que hice para tenerte._  
 _Tu_ _padre_ _al_ _verte_ _no_ _sabia_ _que_ _hacer_ _,_ _estaba_ _tan_ _nervioso_ _que_ _cuando_ _te_ _sostuvo_ _el_ _tenia_ _miedo_ _de_ _tirarte, ya quería que los demás te conocieran, gracias a que Lyli había estudiado medimagia ella fue la que había tratado mi embarazo de principio a fin._

_Era un hermoso momento, estando nosotros tres esperando a que llegaran los demás para presentarte, cuando dé repente vimos llegar a Sirius todo alterado y mal herido nos asustamos.  
_

_El_ _nos_ _contó_ _que_ _estaba_ _en_ _el_ _callejón_ _Diagon_ _,_ _junto_ _con_ _Remus_ _haciendo unas compras para luego venir con nosotros,_ _que_ _de_ _un_ _momento_ _a_ _otro_ _unos_ _encapuchados_ _de_ _negro_ _comenzaron_ _a_ _lanzar hechizos_ _h_ _acia_ _todos_ _sin importar a quien fueran dirigidos sus ataques_ _diciendo_ _que_ _eran_ _M_ _ortifagos sorprendiéndonos ante esto_ _,_ _te_ _preguntarás_ _por_ _que_ _digo esto,_ _pues_ _tu_ _padre_ _con_ _anterioridad_ _nos_ _avía_ _comentado_ _como_ _hace_ _las_ _cosas_ _Voldemort_ _y_ _el_ _siempre_ _calcula_ _sus_ _ataques_ _,_ _siempre_ _pone_ _a_ _los_ _niños_ _mágicos y personas que no pudieran defender_ _a_ _salvo_ _mandando_ _a_ _una_ _parte_ _de_ _su_ _séquito_ _en_ _secreto_ _para_ _que_ _cuando_ _den_ _la_ _señal_ _de_ _que_ _todo_ _esta_ _listo y no haya inocentes en el lugar_ _, los_ _otros_ _hacen_ _su_ _ataque_ _tratando_ _según_ _tu_ _padre_ _de_ _no_ _tener_ _tantas_ _bajas_ _._

 _Pero_ _que_ _esta_ _vez_ _no_ _hubo_ _ninguna_ _preparación_ _había_ _niños_ _aun_ _en_ _el_ _callejón_ _cuando_ _esto_ _paso_ _,_ _pero_ _que_ _curiosamente_ _no_ _tardó_ _mucho_ _en_ _llegar_ _los_ _autores_ _y_ _una_ _parte_ _de_ _la_ _orden_ _del_ _fénix_ _como_ _se_ _hace_ _llamar_ _el_ _grupo_ _de_ _Dumbledore_ _diciendo_ _que_ _ahora_ _si_ _alcanzaron_ _a_ _llegar_ _a_ _tiempo_ _gracias_ _a_ _su_ _espía_ _._ _Pero_ _lo_ _curioso_ _de esto_ _es_ _que_ _los_ _verdaderos_ _M_ _ortifagos_ _no_ _habían_ _ido_ _,_ _Voldemort_ _no_ _había_ _mandado_ _a_ _llamar_ _a_ _ninguno_ _para_ _este_ _ataque así que no sabemos quienes eran estos Mortifagos que fueron capturados_ _.  
_ _Si_ _mi_ _pequeño_ _como_ _te_ _estarás imaginando_ _aparte_ _de_ _tu_ _padre_ _tenemos_ _mas_ _conocidos_ _dentro_ _del_ _grupo_ _oscuro_ _detalle_ _que_ _no_ _sabe_ _el_ _director_ _y_ _esperemos_ _que_ _siga_ _así_ _._

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _exactamente_ _cuando_ _cumpliste_ _un_ _año_ _Dumbledore_ _,_ _solicitó_ _hablar_ _Lyli_ _y_ _conmigo, tuvimos que aceptar su solicitud así mientras_ _al_ _mismo_ _tiempo_ _que_ _tu_ _padre_ _no_ _estaba_ _porque_ _fue_ _a_ _una_ _reunión_ _de_ _M_ _ortifagos_ _._ _Nos_ _comento_ _sobre_ _la_ _profecía_ _y_ _pidiéndonos_ _que_ _nos_ _pusiéramos_ _bajo_ _el_ _F_ _idelius,_ _habíamos_ _comentado_ _que_ _le_ _diríamos_ _a_ _Sirius pero_ _esto_ _no_ _paso_ _por_ _que_ _nos_ _convenció_ _de_ _que_ _le_ _dijéramos_ _a_ _Peter,_ _cosa_ _de_ _la_ _que_ _me_ _arrepiento de haber hecho_ _hijo_ _._

_Le contamos a tu padre no muy convencido, hicimos lo que nos pidieron pero nunca esperamos que el día de Hallowine a tu padre y a mi nos citaron en una reunión entre sus conocidos y queríamos llevarte, pero Lyli dijo que mejor te dejáramos para no estresarte por que aun eras muy pequeño y para que nosotros disfrutáramos la noche, le hicimos caso, ella creía que estarían seguros así que nos fuimos pero al poco tiempo yo me encontraba intranquilo quería regresar para ver como estabas.  
Así que le dije a tu padre que me iría un momento solo ir a ver como estaban que no tardaría, así que cuando llegue por la red flu a la casa me encontré con varias cosas destruidas, comencé a preocuparme pero no pude pensar mucho en eso cuando en eso escuche a Lyli gritar que no te hicieran daño corrí hacia los gritos encontrando al paso, la puerta de entrada destruida, el pasillo de cuartos varios cortes pero cuando llegue hasta donde estaban._

_M_ _e_ _encontré_ _con_ _una_ _imagen_ _que_ _nunca_ _me_ _espere ver,_ _Lyli_ _se_ _avía_ _puesto_ _frente_ _a_ _ti_ _en_ _lo_ _que_ _la_ _figura_ _encapuchada_ _lanzaba_ _la_ _maldición_ _asesina_ _enseguida_ _ataque_ _al_ _encapuchado_ _tratando_ _de_ _alejarlo_ _de_ _ti,_ _logre_ _que_ _saliera_ _del_ _cuarto_ _antes_ _de_ _que_ _lanzara_ _algún hechizo, él mando_ _una_ _maldición_ _lanzándome_ _con_ _fuerza_ _hacia_ _una_ _de_ _las_ _paredes_ _no_ _se_ _que_ _maldición_ _fue_ _solo_ _te_ _puedo_ _decir_ _que_ _no_ _sentía_ _mis_ _extremidades_ _estaba_ _semiconsciente sentía como si mi magia hubiera sido bloqueada poco a poco perdía la conciencia,_ _tenia_ _tanto_ _miedo_ _esa_ _figura_ _se_ _iba_ _acercado_ _diciendo_ _que_ _era_ _Voldemort_ _que_ _era_ _mi_ _fin,_ _aun_ _que_ _antes_ _de_ _que_ _pasara_ _algo_ _mas_ _llego_ _tu_ _padre_ _creo_ _que_ _se_ _preocupo_ _de_ _que_ _no_ _volviera,_ _si_ _no_ _fuera_ _por_ _él_ _estaría_ _muerto_ _. Solo recuerdo_ _que_ _comenzaron_ _a_ _pelear_ _pero_ _en_ _una_ _de_ _esas_ _no_ _se_ _que_ _habrá_ _pasado_ _pero_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _supe_ _fue_ _el_ _grito_ _de_ _tu_ _padre_ _diciendo_ _tu_ _nombre_ _para_ _un_ _rato_ _después_ _,_ _sentir_ _una_ _expolición_ _mágica,_ _no_ _se que_ _abra_ _pasado_ _pero_ _tu_ _padre_ _se_ _acerco_ _a_ _mi_ _mal_ _herido_ _cuando_ _sentí_ _que_ _como_ _desaparecía_ _es_ _una_ _aparición_ _conjunta_ _caí_ _desmayado_ _cuando_ _llegamos._

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _me_ _explicaron_ _que_ _en cuanto_ _llegamos_ _tu_ _padre_ _pidió_ _a_ _Sirius_ _ir_ _por_ _ti ya que él se encontraba débil y mal herido_ _pero_ _ya_ _no_ _volvió,_ _enterándonos poco después_ _que_ _agarraron_ _a_ _Siri_ _en cuanto_ _llego_ _haya_ _,_ _para_ _enseguida_ _comenzar_ _a_ _contar_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _ya_ _conoces,_ _ese_ _cuento_ _falso_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _paso_ _ese_ _día_ _._  
 _Tal_ _vez_ _no_ _me_ _creas_ _pero_ _puedes_ _preguntarle_ _a_ _Siri,_ _de seguro_ _el_ _te_ _a_ _querido_ _contar_ _esto_ _pero_ _no_ _ah_ _tenido_ _oportunidad_ _.  
_ _Bueno_ _debo_ _de_ _terminar_ _aquí ya que es mucho de lo que tienes que digerir no quiero agobiarte mas_ _,_ _trataremos_ _de_ _comunicarnos_ _pronto_ _contigo_ _pequeño_ _te_ _amamos_ _pronto_ _estaremos_ _juntos_ _._

_Atte. Tu Papá James_

Harry había comenzado a llorar en silencio no quería que lo descubrieran y le quitaran la carta. Tenia tantas ganas de hablar con su padrino en esos momentos sobre esto pero sabia que ahorita no podía, prefirió quedarse solo por hoy hay, no tenia ganas de regresar por el momento, solo quería estar así en tranquilad solo y pensar lo que pasaría de ahora en adelanté.


End file.
